1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film transfer device and, in particular, to a film transfer device including a slidable protection cap mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. D475,747 entitled “FILM-TRANSFERRING DEVICE FOR OFFICE USE” shows a casing of the film transferring device including a cap hinged on a bottom side thereof to selectively fix with an application head which transfers film. Therefore, the cap is fixed with the application head to close the application head, and the cap is retained on the bottom of the casing as the application head transfers film.
The design of the above patent suffers from a problem that the cap wears the application head after repeated engagement and disengagement therebetween. Consequently, the cap is not able to be securely fixed with the application head and the cap can not protect the application head. Another problem is that the cap has a section subject to fracture due to repeated bending. As a result, the cap can not protect the application head, and the fracture has an adverse effect on appearance.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art by providing a film transfer device with a slidable protection cap which is durable and convenient for use.